Butterfly kisses
by BowtieChameleon
Summary: Blaine wakes with a migraine, but Kurt is there to take care of him. Fluffy, fluffy one-shot!


**Gonna be honest, first time I've uploaded Glee fanfiction to the internet! X'D But I hope you enjoy it anyways! Thanks for reading! :) xx**

* * *

Charcoal shadows dapple the quiet bedroom, shredded milky beams of the moon slipping through the cracks of the swaying blinds. The hand of the clock beside the door ticks forward yet another beat, drawing the world from one sunny day into the next of rain and drizzle as midnight descends without a sound. The two boys twined in the nest of warm blankets on the bed are cast into darkness; one snuffles softly, the other brushes the sooty swoop to his eyelashes to his love's knuckles, the sleeping boy's fingers clasped between the cradle of both of the other's hands.

"Kurt?" whispers a familiar voice, cautious to not disturb the cottony settle of the bedroom, when his airy butterfly kisses fail to rouse his fiancée. Arms bracketed snugly around Blaine's slender waist, nose pressed to the curve of the nape of his neck, Kurt startles slightly.

"_Uh_?" he mumbles, papery eyelids sliding open only to flutter closed a second later, muscles flexing around the lithe body that warms his sternum. He buries a tiger yawn in a soft cluster of Blaine's curls, ending it with a wet press of lips to his throat.

Blaine squirms, slipping his cold feet backwards to hook them between Kurt's toasty calves.

"_Kurt_?" he tries again- only when he feels the whisper of his fiancée's breath level out against his neck once more- the first telltale sign that Kurt is sinking back into the arms of sleep again. His fingertips shiver against Blaine's breastbone, tracing an indecipherable pattern into the side of his ribcage, before he lifts his head, chocolate hair messy as he blinks blearily into the crook of Blaine's shoulder.

"_Mm__'__wake_," he slurs, dropping his head to nuzzle sleepily at Blaine's baby-soft cheek. "I'm 'wake, Blaine."

Blaine grows abruptly still in Kurt's arms- the muscles strung between his shoulder blades tightening painfully, spine straightening like the _snap _of an elastic band, knees closing with a knock. Kurt noses gently at Blaine's shoulder, and _hmm__'__s _quizzically, before propping himself up on an elbow to stroke soft fingertips over Blaine's cheekbone in question. A frown dampers the blissful and cosy haze left behind from his sleep, knifing through the clouds between his ears, as the honey-green of Blaine's irises are cloaked behind squeezed eyelids, button nose crumpled in discomfort.

"_What__'__sa _matter?" questions Kurt drowsily. "You okay?"

Blaine gingerly coaxes his eyes open, inch by careful inch, inhaling sharply through clenched teeth as a wave of pain claws through the right side of his skull. It oozes from his temples, slides coolly down the side of his face and snags at his veins, scorches his blood, until it is an ample brick of nausea in the pit of his belly.

The corners of Kurt's lips twist down immediately, a creased furrow visible between his eyebrows. "Blaine?" he prompts.

Blaine grapples for the hand Kurt has splayed soothingly against his chest, unintentionally digging his fingernails gently into the doughy flesh of Kurt's palm. "_Migraine_," he breathes, shuddering as a lick of pain vibrates in his bone marrow, stroking a cold fingertip down his back.

Kurt's lungs deflate in one single gushing exhale, the strength of the arm he rests on wavering for a moment. He wrestles the coiled blankets to his waist, ruffles pooling restrictedly at his hips, and struggles into a sitting position. Blaine reluctantly shifts onto his back when Kurt palms mindfully at his shoulder, though his lips part around a distressed whimper.

Blood colours his face almost instantly, eyes sheepishly downcast.

"_Shh_.. It's okay.. "

Kurt thumbs the coy rose tint to Blaine's cheekbones, brushing a sparkle of salty sweat from his fiancée's coffee-and-cream glistening skin.

"When did it start?"

"Ten.. Maybe fifteen minutes ago," Blaine responds, voice hoarse and grunting. It lacks its usual lilt, a warm and upbeat singsong tone that speaks volumes of Blaine's personality, and Kurt, wincing, finds it stark.

"It hasn't really hit yet, but.."

Kurt touches the very tips of his careful fingertips to Blaine's eyelids, lightly guiding them to a close.

"Sleep," he encourages in a velvety whisper, warmth and love wrapping around the shape of his words in the exact way that they snare Blaine's thrumming heart. Kurt inches away from his fiancée, smoothing a gentle hand along the flat of Blaine's thigh to reassure that he isn't actually _going _anywhere (yet), and reaches to tug the tangled blankets free from the foot of the bed. "We'll get you back to sleep before it gets worse," he promises, draping them over Blaine's frame.

Blaine wiggles uneasily, fingers folding in and out against his clammy palms in a manner that seems almost _pleading. _Kurt tilts down towards him, rocking slightly on his knees, to brush a hesitant kiss to the skin just above his squeezed eye.

"Relax, Blaine.." he croons.

Blaine responds with a strained groan- but before the sound has fully wormed its way from his chest, he gnaws the tip of a sharp tooth into the flesh of his bottom lip in an attempt to smother it. Kurt balms the graze with a sweep of the pad of his thumb, humming a soft noise of sympathy, and murmurs, "I'll be back in a minute. Try to go back to sleep, alright?"

Blaine fusses, whining miserably in protest. "_Kurt_," he whispers. "I'm sorry- I'm _fine_. Don't get out of bed- _oh god you have work in the morning. _Kurt, no, come back. I'm _fine_-"

"I _want _to take care of you," Kurt interrupts. "I need you to tell me when you're not feeling well, so I can help."

"I'm so _sorry_, Kurt, I was just- a little _scared_? Oh _god_, I shouldn't have woken you up. I'm _so_-"

A soft smile ghosts across Kurt's lips, painting warmth into his expression. The tilt to his head is wistful, as he combs the bed for Blaine's hand, and certainly not for the first time in their relationship finds himself wishing that he could preserve all of these _adorable _things that Blaine consistently does, things that send Kurt's heart on a staccato skyrocket- immortalise them in one brimming bottle of nostalgia that he can unlace and melt into whenever he pleases.

"_Sweetheart_," he breathes, raising their twined hands to his lips to pepper kisses to Blain's knuckles. "It's okay to be scared sometimes. It's okay to _look for help _sometimes."

"But-"

"Five minutes."

Ever the overachiever, Kurt slips soundlessly back not _four _minutes later, toes curled into the carpet as he pads across the worn bedroom flooring. He clambers up onto the pliant mattress, and eases Blaine into a sitting position, slim legs slumped and spread, torso bowed so that he can press his forehead into Kurt's shoulder for support. Crisscrossed and facing his snowy-cheeked lover, Kurt lifts a glass to Blaine's parched lips, cupping his chin in the way that he remembers his doe-eyed mother doing when he was a child.

"Flat 7-Up," he explains, making an unintentional slurping noise around the spoon that he used- now locked delightedly between his lips. "Mixed for two minutes straight."

It earns him the phantom of an amused smile, and that is bounty enough.

When the last drop dribbles down the back of Blaine's dry throat, greedily chasing the path of two painkilling tablets, he flops into Kurt's chest with a snuffle, boneless and supple and snuggled beneath Kurt's chin. The spot always rewards him with the comforting scent that is intimately, and simply, _Kurt_, and reminds Blaine of a multitude of some of the wonderful things life has to offer, things he embraces with wide-open arms; such as rain-soaked kisses, late night cuddles and early morning _tangles_, Kurt's marshmallows and hot chocolate, and much more- but most specifically, it drowns Blaine's senses in everything that spells _home_.

"You're so cuddly when you're sick," smiles Kurt as he coaxes Blaine to lie down once more. He follows suit not long after, depositing the glass carefully on the bedside table, and the moment a strand of his chestnut hair brushes the pillow, Blaine squirms in close, trapping his arms between their chests.

"Thank you for taking care of me," comes a soft whisper, brushing the hollow of Kurt's collarbone. He hums appreciatively, circling one arm around Blaine's tiny waist and bringing the other to knot their fingers together as he murmurs a soft _I love you_ into Blaine's ear.

"The painkillers will kick in after a minute."

Blaine worries his lower lip between his teeth. "What if they don't?" he quietly frets.

"We'll get you back to sleep before it gets any worse."

"What if we don't?"

Kurt strokes feathery circles into the base of Blaine's spine, satiny fingertips snaking beneath the hem of his t-shirt. "We will," he assures.

Blaine arches almost imperceptibly into the touch, a frisson of tension melting from the muscles of his back.

"But what if we don't?" he says on a fortified exhale.

Kurt falls prey to the spectre of an inadvertent smile. "Oh, _Blaine_," he whispers, tilting in to brush a dry kiss to the corner of his fiancée's lips. Blaine responds, turning to bump the tips of their noses together in the echo of an Eskimo kiss, but the movement is sluggish, weakened by exhaustion, and Kurt gifts him with the breath of a slow and sweet kiss before leaning away once more.

An indescribably _cute _whimper of protest bubbles in Blaine's throat, pink nose crinkling in rebut as Kurt draws away.

"What?" he begins softly, but Kurt hushes him, pressing their foreheads together, and on the breathy tail of an exhale, whispers, "Shh, let me.. I'm gonna kiss you to sleep, okay?" before sliding a fingertip along the sensitive, satiny skin beneath Blaine's eye.

Affection warms Blaine's chest. "_So _okay," he breathes.

Kurt fails to stifle his chuckle, silky mouth soothing on the underside of Blaine's jaw. "_Sleep_," he coos, nuzzling until he tips Blaine's chin up. The angle sneakily enables Kurt to reach the entire expanse of Blaine's velvety skin, and he does so with gentle humming breaths, drip-dropping butterfly-soft kisses wherever he pleases- the tip of Blaine's nose, a light press of lips to the dimple on Blaine's cheek, the lengthy fingers of his inky eyelashes, the slight hollow of his temple.

The knotted muscles of Blaine's body unfurl with each graze of Kurt's mouth like a spool, and as he teeters on the fringes of sleep, slipping willingly under the foggy blanket of dreams, he hears a soft, sincere voice whisper in his ear.

"I'll _always _take care of you.."

Blaine smiles sleepily and a moment later, he knows nothing more.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Lemme know what you thought and if you've any ideas that you'd like me to try out.. :D Thank you again! xx **


End file.
